Soothe My Soul
by SlasherFiend14
Summary: A Sabriel fic done for 7/19 which was Jared Padalecki's birthday. I had uploaded this on DevianArt, but didn't get a chance here because I was busy. Done while listening to a song by the same name by Depeche Mode. Please review.


Supernatural: Soothe my Soul

Gabriel grunted as his back hit the bed. He was very quickly covered by an eager Sam Winchester, who was working at getting the clothes off the archangel's body. "Easy Sammich, no need to rush, I'm not going anywhere," Gabriel said. "Don't care," Sam said, claiming Gabriel's mouth in a kiss. Gabriel was the first to pull back. Sam growled and bit the arch angel's lip. Gabriel hissed, writhing under the younger Winchester. Sam pulled back; smirking at Gabriel's swollen lip, then continued pulling and tugging the clothing off the smaller man. "Whoa, clam the waters," Gabriel said, grabbing Sam by the shoulder. "Slow it down kiddo," the arch angel told him. "No," Sam hissed, pinning Gabriel down and kissed him again. Sam growled into the kiss, and reached down to tease Gabriel's hard member. Gabriel gasped and moaned into the kiss, wriggling, and then pulling out of the kiss. "Sam," he said breathlessly. "What's wrong?" Sam shook his head. "Nothing, I just don't want to go slow tonight," he replied. He had managed to get all of Gabriel's clothes off him at this point.

Sam kept Gabe down while he got rid of his pants and boxers, his shirt was open. He then leaned in and nipped at Gabriel's chest, lightly biting as he trailed his mouth downwards. Gabriel fisted his hands into the sheets, groaning as Sam's teeth marked his skin. Once Sam reached Gabriel's navel, his bit harder, earning a strangled cry from the arch angel. "Y-you want it rough tonight, do you?" Gabriel asked. Sam grinned wickedly. "I do," he replied. Gabriel smirked. "Well I'm glad I'm finally in on this game, now let me help…" "No," Sam said, cutting off whatever remark Gabriel was going to say. Sam looked like he was going to explain, but then licked Gabriel's aching cock.

Gabriel groaned loudly. Sam sucked for a few moments, but then pulled away. Gabriel was distracted by the sudden sensation and then loss of Sam's mouth. Suddenly Gabriel felt a hand move his left leg up and two wet fingers traced his entrance. Gabriel blinked and stared at Sam. Sam smirked, arching an eyebrow at the arch angel. "We can stop if you don't want to do this Gabe," Sam told him. "I know you like being on top, but I figured I should get the chance tonight." Gabriel chuckled. "You devious moose," he said. Sam laughed. "I mean it Gabe, we don't have to…" "It's fine Sammy, it's not the first time I've been on the receiving end," Gabriel interrupted. "So don't worry." Sam's mouth twitched into a small grin, and he slowly pushed his fingers into Gabriel.

Gabriel nibbled his lip, getting accustomed to Sam's digits. Sam started to move his fingers around, scissoring them. "No need to be gentle now Samsquatch, I won't break," Gabriel said, smirking. Sam twisted and thrust his fingers about, Gabriel was panting and he lay back, staring at the ceiling, letting the feeling of Sam's fingers take over his mind. Then Sam removed his fingers. Gabriel looked at the younger Winchester.

Sam pulled Gabriel's other leg up, hooking them around his waist. Gabriel nodded, and Sam pushed into him. Gabriel groaned, and locked his ankles; he wanted a good grip on Sam. Once Sam was all the way in, he paused, panting now. Gabriel took that moment to shift, feeling all of Sam inside him. Sam groaned. "Gabe, when was the last time you were on bottom?" he asked. Gabriel made it like he was thinking about it. "Let's see…I was Loki, there was this stallion…" he said. Sam pulled the "be serious" face. Gabriel chuckled. "A while, why?" he asked, shifting again. Sam moaned. "Y-you're tight." "Damn straight I am!" Gabriel said, smirking. He rolled his hips against Sam.

Sam groaned, and Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows at the taller man. Sam growled and leaned down to kiss the arch angel. Gabriel moaned into the kiss. Sam started to thrust, and Gabriel groaned. "F-faster Sammy," Gabriel said, once he pulled out of the kiss. Sam did so and Gabriel met his thrusts, moaning, biting his lip. Sam grunted and angled his thrusts differently. Gabriel gave a short cry, stopping his own thrusts. He panted heavily, looking at Sam. Sam continued, enjoying the flushed look on Gabriel's face.

Gabriel groaned and cried out again, as Sam hit his prostate again, his back arching off the bed a little. "I-I knew I l-liked having sex w-with you for s-some reason," Gabriel gasped out. Sam snorted and continued. After a few moments, Gabriel knew he wasn't going to last. "Sam," he panted. "I'm…" he moaned. Sam knew what he meant, and re-positioned the arch angel, gripping his hips tight, and giving a direct thrust to his prostate. Gabriel gasped and cried out, throwing his head back, coming all over his stomach. Sam smirked, and chewed his lip as he gave a few more thrusts, then came, buried inside of Gabriel. Sam slid out and collapsed beside the smaller man, and pulled him close as they rode out their highs.

After they could speak without panting very hard, Gabriel muttered, "I should let you do that more often." Sam smiled. Gabriel took Sam's hand, and rubbed it, sinking into the bed. "How about right now?" Sam asked. Gabriel turned to him, and large hands held his face as Sam kissed him. Gabriel looked at Sam as the younger Winchester pulled back. Gabriel smirked. "Alright, I'm up for a round two, but this time I'm on top." Sam chuckled, and Gabriel climbed on top of him.

**I did this while listening to the song "Soothe My Soul" by Depeche Mode. I hope you enjoyed it, please review :)**


End file.
